En las regaderas del cuartel
by AnubisEvadne
Summary: ¿Quién imaginaría que en realidad el comandante y el capitán mantenían intimidad ahí? NOTA: Contenido sexual Libre de spoilers


**Shingeki no Kyojin**

 _Erwin x Levi_

 _¿Quién imaginaría que en realidad el comandante y el capitán mantenían intimidad ahí?_

 _._

 _ **[ NOTAS ]** Contenido sexual explícito  
_

 _._

¡Gracias por leer y sus comentarios!

 _._

* * *

 **En las regaderas del cuartel  
**

"Levi"

Exclamó Erwin entre dientes mientras mordía desesperadamente el cuello de su acompañante, al cual sujetaba por las nalgas y traía contra la pared.

Escuchar el gruñido de su garganta sólo lo excitó más, logrando que recorriera con su lengua la longitud del cuello hasta el oído, donde se detuvo un momento. Levi no pudo evitar arquear la espalda, juntando aún más su pecho con el de Erwin y apretando el agarre de sus piernas al abdomen del comandante.

El agua caía encima de ellos, pero no era complicado saber que se encontraban excitados. No sólo por los suspiros que se les escapaban, ni por sus miembros erectos, ni siquiera por los arañazos y marcas que ya habían dejado en el otro. Lo que más los delataba era que incluso bajo el chorro de agua, el viscoso líquido pre seminal era completamente distinguible al tacto.

Erwin los mantenía a ambos sujetos, frotándose mutuamente, agarrando de vez en tanto con cuidado -pero lo suficientemente fuerte- los testículos de ambos. Ante la estimulación tras masajear con su pulgar la punta de ambos, Levi lo sujetó fuerte por la nuca y le arrebató un hambriento beso. Su boca húmeda, el rastro de saliva, su lengua y sus finos labios lo volvían loco.

Comenzó a masturbarlos a ambos cada vez más rápido, quería llevarlos al clímax juntos. Movía sus caderas por inercia, simulando estar penetrándolo. Era increíble cómo con solo imaginarlo podía sentirlo. Un espasmo recorrió su columna, sus dientes encontraron un hombro de Levi, el agua caliente caía directo a su nuca, sus jadeos eran cada vez más fuertes y cuando sintió que estaba a punto de correrse, el capitán lo detuvo.

Con la respiración aún agitada, sintió una lengua en su cuello, pequeñas succiones y mordidas discretas que iban bajando poco a poco. Levi desenredó sus piernas y volvió a tocar el suelo mientras seguía estimulando el miembro de Erwin con su mano y marcando un camino de besos dulces y bruscos en su pecho.

El comandante lo sujetó de la cadera con una mano y lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, disfrutando la sensación y dejándose guiar. Con el otro brazo acarició su espalda.

Levi iba bajando cada vez más hasta que comenzó a hincarse y besar su cadera, su vientre y luego sus muslos. Los masajeó suavemente y alzó la mirada para encontrar la de Erwin, pidiendo permiso.

Pero antes de recibir una respuesta, recorrió su lengua desde los testículos hasta la cabeza haciendo que Erwin gimiera de placer. El orgasmo contenido previamente no lo ayudaba.

Levi chupó la punta. Otro espasmo. Tomó el miembro con su mano y se dispuso a introducirlo por completo a su boca. Un sabor agrio pero distante a ser desagradable. Con su lengua marcó pequeños círculos y sin poder ya contenerse, Erwin le sujetó del cabello presionándolo contra él aún más, queriendo sentir cada parte del placer. Comenzó a balancearse. Amaba ver a Levi dándole sexo oral.

Pero su punto de quiebre fue cuando se dio cuenta que su amante también lo estaba disfrutando: Mientras succionaba su miembro, había comenzado a tocar el suyo. Erwin no pudo más, dio otros cuantos movimientos cuando sintió de nuevo ese espasmo tan característico, agarró con aún más fuerza el cabello de Levi y se corrió dentro de su boca. Éste mantuvo aún su miembro dentro, saboreando el líquido de su comandante y llegando él mismo al clímax.

Cuando se hubo alejado, Erwin le ayudó a ponerse en pie y, sin importarle nada, susurró en sus labios un 'Me encantas' y lo besó.

Aún a pesar de todos los jadeos, los pequeños guturales y alguna que otra fuerte palmada en piel desnuda, lo único que puedes escuchar un día por la mañana en las regaderas del cuarte es el agua correr. A final de cuentas, ¿quién imaginaría que en realidad el comandante y el capitán mantenían intimidad ahí?


End file.
